


Bad Habit

by euphemiajamesx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, American AU, Bc this is v realistic of living with your partner, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, brief mention of Lily and James, grumpy hermione, remione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemiajamesx/pseuds/euphemiajamesx
Summary: We've all got our bad habits. Some are just more annoying than others.





	

Sirius had warned him of two things when Remus began to date Hermione:

1-She had a weird thing about leaving Netflix paused for too long, so don't do it.

2-She liked her coffee strong, so don't fuck it up.

He had laughed him off because they had both known Hermione since they had all met at a park when they were five- what could he possibly not know about one of his best friends? Yes, Sirius had been her roommate for a year, but really what did he know?

The couple had only been living together for two months when he did the Netflix Thing.

He had only meant to pop outside for the mail, but then there had been a little kid selling chocolates outside so he had had to run back in for his wallet. It wasn't his fault that the chocolates had been astronomically overpriced and that his lecture on how to make a proper profit and also build yourself a good reputation had taken 45 minutes until the kids mom came over to tell him to just take the fucking chocolate already.

By the time he had returned Hermione was staring at the television, Apple TV remote in hand.

The argument had lasted well into the night as she argued that the TV would likely freeze that way if he kept doing that and he insisted she was ridiculous to believe such crap. Not only had his argument NOT been sound, but it had earned him an Apple TV remote to the head. No one had ever said Hermione Granger didn't have excellent aim.

Remus had been very careful about prolonged pauses since.

Living with your girlfriend was both exciting and weird, once you realized the odd habits you both had. Living with James had been easy, they almost always had take out and rarely grabbed the mayo by the lid when making a sandwich.

Hermione grabbed the mayo by the lid.

The day he heard a large thump followed by a bloodcurdling scream had been the day he realized he almost never screwed the lid onto things. Huh. Interesting habit. Or really, would have been if he hadn't inadvertently caused his girlfriend a severely bruised toe.

Still, he was pretty bad with lids.

He also had a thing about soggy fucking towels and leaving them in the hamper when they should obviously be hung over the rack because mildew was a thing, thank you very much.

Regardless, Remus found he actually enjoyed doing the whole domestic thing with Hermione. They would alternate cooking dinner and washing dishes while arguing about the benefits of reducing their dairy intake and whether or not they should get a cat. It was nice, to watch her excited for him to eat something she had made for the first time. It was better, to have her show him how to make it.

He found that his adult life was going exceptionally well. Smart girlfriend, great job at a bookstore, and now a cute old cat named Thomas who liked to sit on cold feet. Remus assumed that perhaps this was all anyone really needed to be happy in the world.

That was, until the morning that his shift was scheduled earlier than Hermione's, causing him to wake an hour and a half before her. Normally she would be up before him with a pot of coffee for herself and chocolate chip pancakes for him. He would often wander into the kitchen to find her sitting near the window sorting through her daily task list while listening to some playlist or another that Sirius had made for her. By then she was almost always on her second cup of coffee. This had been her routine since their freshman year and it was comforting that she had yet to deviate from it.

So, on this accursed morning, he decided to do the same for her as she did for him and brew a pot of her favorite coffee before settling in to make double chocolate pancakes. If he had to be up for an opening shift, he might as well have extra chocolate.

His morning was going okay, he supposed. Being up well before seven wasn't exactly fun, but it did leave him with just enough time to play with Thomas before work and that was a fair trade.

"You... is this supposed to be coffee?"

Hermione was up and looking a bit angry as she held the pot of coffee up to his face. She still had a pillow crease on her left cheek and her eyes with both upset and sleepy at the same time. He was going to avoid calling her cute while she looked angry though.

"Yeah! Figured I would save you some time," Remus replied with a smile.

She snorted in reply. "More like wasted my coffee. Remus, this looks like fucking tea! How many scoops did you put in, two?"

He had, in fact, put in two scoops. He had filled the water to the four and then placed in two scoops, thats how it worked. They even made it like that at the shop.

"Of course Hermione, I know how to make coffee!"

Only, he apparently didn't know how to make coffee. Hermione let out a grunt of annoyance before turning around and pouring the entire thing down the drain. She didn't speak to him as she tossed out the old filter, replaced it with a new one, and gently placed four heaping scoops of coffee into the filter.

She continued to not speak to him as she snatched her phone of the counter and dialed a number. Hung up. Dialed again.

"Sirius? Yes, wake up. Did we ever teach James how to make a good cup of coffee? Remus tried to use two scoops. Yes two. I know! You might want to explain that to James later today, because Lily might just cry at him if he makes it wrong one day and you know how he gets when she cries."

Hermione and Sirius had this thing where they always hung up without saying goodbye as if they were on some sort of television show where it wasn't rude to just not say goodbye to the person you were speaking to. Remus found it odd, Hermione did it anyway.

"I just really don't understand how the coffee came out looking like tea," she grumbled, "and you thought, hmm this looks alright to me!"

The truth was that once he had flipped the switch to start the coffee, he hadn't even bothered to glance at the coffee maker again. He just... wasn't a coffee kind of guy. There wasn't much difference between good coffee and bad coffee. Not to him, at least.

"Look, I get you were being nice and trying to do something sweet. But please, never make my coffee again. That was just... bad," she finished with a shudder.

And because he only had twenty minutes before he had to leave to work and he really didn't want to have to tell his boss he was late because it was necessary to prove to Hermione that she was being a fucking asshole about his sweet gesture... Remus decided that a kiss would do instead.

After all, morning time was his favorite time to kiss her as she was always very warm and her lips were heavy with sleep. Plus, she always brushed her teeth immediately after waking so he never had to worry about morning breath.

"Mmm, morning."

Remus smiled against her lips and resumed the kiss, eager to make the most of his last twenty minutes at home. Equally eager to remind her that while he might suck at making coffee, he excelled at other things.

Slowly, he slid his hands down her arms and past her hips to grip the backs of her thighs and lift her up to him. Hermione let out a soft sigh of contentment before kissing him back with more enthusiasm. She loved when he pressed her up onto the counter and settled between her legs. Often, she claimed there was something primal about the position that just... well, it just worked. So he did just that, making sure to let out a small growl as she clutched tightly at his shoulders.

He broke the kiss long enough to rub his hands against the tops of her thighs and nuzzle the warmth of her neck. Hermione shivered in response and pulled his head back up to nibble on his bottom lip only to have him pull away again as he lifted her top over her head and tossed it away.

She smiled mischievously at him, "Aren't you going to be late?"

Maybe today, he would just call in to the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest thing to smut I've ever written and my first Remione. :3
> 
> Edit: I've been nominated for Best Alternate Universe Fic in the Marauder Medals 2016! If you like this fic please vote for me. https://goo.gl/forms/UC6ctdDUKRUH7OMF2


End file.
